Unforgivible Acts
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: Rewrite to "We'll do the Unforgivable" What happens between an Uchiha and Hyuuga when a bet is lost? AU
1. The Bet is On!

**Unforgivable Acts**

**Neji Love Story**

**Chapter One**

**The Bet is On!**

_I hate my life! Let me explain why I hate my life. I'm stuck as the middle child walking in the shadow of my older brother. Itachi, being the first born, is father's favorite. He's the star quarterback, a genius on the 4.0 honor roll, and student council president. He makes me look like a complete failure every day of my life! I feel bad for my little brother Sasuke who is even more in Itachi's shadow._

_Being the middle child, I'm the most ignored out of the three of us. I've tried everything to get my father to praise me, or even acknowledge my existence. I tried to be the good little student, even being declared a child genius, but nothing! I then became the delinquent hoping for the negative attention, but father ignored me more. This angered me, so in order to release this anger I got involved in martial arts. It's only thing I found I love. Also, I've come to the conclusion that it would be better if I just tried to spend as much time as possible away from my father._

_Oh, then there's the whole stupid feud between mine and the Hyuuga family. Pretty much it boils down to the fact that both of our families have family business. It just so happens that the Hyuuga's is performing at a much higher rate than my families. This is the reason why the Hyuuga's act as if they are soooo much better than us. I hate them. I have one Hyuuga in my class that I've been competing against since we were five. I despise his arrogant attitude, especially since I've let my grades go. You see he and I were the nominees for the child genius thing and I won. I think he's forgotten this little fact._

"_Well, well, well lookie here. It's the Uchiha failure who can't pass a class to save her life," a very familiar arrogant voice drifted to my severely pierced ear, breaking me out of my thoughts._

"_Neji," I hissed out pasted clenched teeth, "I can pass these classes. I'm bored to death with them for your information, and if you're thick skull can't remember I was the one named child genius not you."_

_I glared up at him, from my seat at a table in the cafeteria, passed a curtain of midnight hair that hung in my face hiding it from view. I tucked a piece of my hip length black hair behind my ear revealing my five piercings._

"_Kaida," he hissed back matching my tone completely, "Doesn't matter at least I'm not ineligible all the time."_

_My onyx orbs glared daggers at him and his pale ones glared right back._

"_I can pass every one of my class barely trying unlike you," I popped off._

"_I doubt that," he mused._

"_I can beat you like it was nothin'," I stated, a smirk playing upon my ruby lips._

"_Wanna bet?" He challenged._

"_Yeah," I stated standing from my position._

"_Whoever has the best grades by the end of the semester, including finals results, wins and gets to decided on a punishment for the other," Neji stated._

"_Fine by me. You better be ready for defeat Neji," I smirked at his glare._

"_I won't lose to you," he countered._

_With one final glare he turned on his heels followed closely by his little pose._

"_What just happened?" my friend, Lee, asked as he came up to our table._

"_I'm going to cream that Hyuuga is all," I stated resuming my seat with a smirk._

_This would be a piece of cake._

That memory was the reason I was being, as I call it, summoned to my father's thrown room. It was normally the time I dreaded most. We just got in our semester report cards. Normally on this day I'd get screamed at that I was failing and the Hyuuga in my class was beating me….again. This time I was even more frightened because for once in three years I have straight A's.

I slowly made my descent from my attic room; trying to go as slow as possible to prolong my encounter with my father. I turned into my father's study. I took my place on the pillows before the desk between my two brothers. I finally allowed my eyesight to line up with my father's. The look in his onyx orbs was not something I was expecting at all. His eyes were all big and shit, it was beyond creepy.

"I have your report card," Father said, "This is a big change from last year."

_No duh! Already knew that one Sherlock._

"You got straight A's, do you know what this means?" he asked his eyes getting all big again with a hopeful gleam within them.

"No, what?" I decided to humor him.

"You're fallowing Itachi's example of being a perfect student," he stated nearly jumping from his chair in joy.

I looked at him like he was insane then I glared at Itachi and his smug smirk he wore. This only made his smirk widened.

"I didn't do it because of Itachi," venom dripped from my words.

"What?" the three males yelled.

"I made a bet with the Hyuuga in my grade on who was smarter based on our grades," I stated.

"You better not lose," my father's tone dropped to a deadly low.

I swallowed hard, I hated when he got like this. I nodded my head. I stood quickly and snatched the paper from my father.

"I better go and compare the results," I stated as I all but ran from the room.

I ran down the park down the street where two groups waited for me. As I drew closer I noticed Neji and his smug smirk upon his face.

"So how we gonna do this?" I asked, purposely using slang to annoy him.

His eye twitched in annoyance, I smirked at the sight of this.

"We'll have one of your friends and one of my friends look over the results and decide upon the winner," Neji stated.

I nodded. "Fair enough."

So Lee and this weird looking guy looked over the report cards once…twice…three times. We waited patiently. Neji held such a smirk as if he knew something I didn't. I gave him a suspicious look, but this only made his smirk intensify.

Lee and other male turned back to our group. Lee gave me a sorrowful look.

"I'm sorry Kaida, but Neji beat you only by half a point on the English final. Otherwise you're dead even," he stated regretfully.

I knew Lee wouldn't lie to me. I couldn't believe I lost in English! It's my best subject!

Neji held such a smug smirk as his brain landed on a punishment.

"You will have to act like my servant for the entire winter break."

"Are you insane that's three weeks!" Lee yelled.

My body lost all its strength with only those words. My knees collided violently with the pavement. I stared wide eyed ahead. How could I get this by my father? What would he do? What will Itachi do?

"You start tomorrow," he stated with a purely evil smirk adoring his face.


	2. A Bloody Battle

Chapter 2

A Bloody Battle

Lee placed a comforting hand on my shoulder which I just shoved away.

"I know you're mad about this, but look on the brighter side. You won't be stuck with your family," Lee tried to comfort.

This only received him a glare.

"I'll just see you tonight." Lee and the others left.

I slowly lifted myself up and made my way back home as slowly as possible. When I reached the front door, I stood there shifting nervously from one foot to the other. I took a deep breath, deciding it'd be better for me to be blunt and get my ass out of there. I slid inside hoping to avoid people all together, though luck and fate seriously hates me and finds the utmost enjoyment in making my life hell.

"Kaida, is that you?" My father called, "Come in here."

I swallowed hard. Remember be blunt then run. I walked into the study where I guess the three males sat and waited for my return.

"So did you win?" My father asked his features harden.

"No, lost by half a point," I stated inching closer to the door.

"What?" the three screamed in furry.

"And I have to be his servant for the entire winter break," I stated again measuring how fast I could move in a second.

"Not happening!" Father bellowed.

I dashed to the door, slipping past barely before slamming it shut with all of my weight. Quickly snapping the lock shut, thankful my father was such a moron to put it on wrong.

"Look on the bright side, Father, you won't have to buy her any Christmas gifts," Itachi commented.

Gee thanks Itachi, love you too. Oh guess what that new Madden game you wanted is going in Sasuke's stocking this year.

I bounded up to my room taking the stairs two at a time. Scrambling around, I found my fight club bag. With one mighty push I threw open the window and chucked the bag out. Grabbing hold of some vines that grew up the side of the house, I descended to the ground. Quickly, I grabbed m ybag and bolted to my sanctuary, the fight club.

"I know something that'll make you smile," Lee stated entering the trainer's room.

"What's that?" I asked not looking up from my wrists being taped.

"You're opponent is Neji Hyuuga," Lee smiled at me.

I looked up at him my lips being pulled upwards. A laugh ripped through my frame, vibrating my diaphragm.

"This'll be fun."

I jumped up from the table and headed out of the trainer's room, Lee right on my tale.

"Welcome everyone to tonight's main event. We have in the blue corner the undefeated Hyuuga Neji. In the red corner we have our own Uchiha Kaida who is the reigning three time champion," the announcer's voice boomed.

Neji strutted in and walked to his corner. I walked in my hands in the air as the crowd cheered wildly. I smirked at Neji as I walked to my corner. The ref called us to the center.

"Shake hands, remember this is to be a clean fight," he instructed.

"We know that already," Neji commented.

"Let the match begin!"

Both of us simultaneously dropped into fighting stances. Our eyes roamed, gauging each other's strengths. I threw a jab at his head and he blocked it effortlessly trying to place a hit to my side. I curled under placing one hand on the floor; I kicked upwards hitting his diaphragm with such force he staggered backwards. I smirked at him as I spin sending another kick to his chest. I flipped before he could grab my foot. Performing a back handspring I found him ready for his attack. Punches flew at my head which I dodged. Kick at the face which I blocked. He swiped his other around my knee, pulling both of us onto the floor. He wrapped his leg around mine pinning them. He pushed his body weight against mine hindering my movements. His hot breath brushed against the shell of my ear.

"I'll tell you a little secret," he whispered, "I was the reason you were marked down. You see Ms. Yuhi favors me and I told her about our bet."

A new form of rage flowed through me. I broke my legs free and swung one into his side flipping him to the mat. I straddled his stomach and started to throw punches wildly. Bruises already began to form over his arms and chest; his face bleeding from multiple cuts, his eye sockets swollen.

"Man, Kaida did not like being pinned by Neji folks," the announcer commented.

I didn't come to my right mind till the ref pulled me off Neji and raised my hand. I looked down at Neji and a new, strange feeling overwhelmed me.

The both of us were ushered into the trainer's room to be examined. Neji sat on the table and I leaned on the wall opposite. The feeling inside was eating away at me. I looked at Neji; guilt filled me at the site. I wanted to move over there and help him, but another part of me pulled me back from it. I shook my head.

Grabbing a rag to my right I ran it under cold water before walking over to Neji. I knelt down in front of him. Neji gave me a strange look, but I ignored it. I dabbed at the blood on his face. I washed away the blood and sweat softly, gently not wanting to cause more pain. Neji looked at me as if I was crazy and damn it I thought I was too. I gave him a softened look and continued to clean his wounds. I fetched the first aid kit and patched up what I could before the managers came in.

Jirah pulled me over and checked my fists and sides. He made sure my knees were fine from getting out of the lock. He sighed content I wasn't injured. He left so I could change in peace.

I turned to leave when Neji called for me.

"Why were you being nice?" He questioned.

I shrugged. "Guess I felt bad. I don't know. Just forget about it."

I started once again out the door.

"Don't forget about tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes and left.


	3. The Start of My Torture

Chapter 3

The Start of My Torture

I stood in front of the gate of the Hyuuga house. Every little movement caused pain to rupture through my body. Itachi hated the fact that I lost and he showed me it. Bruises and deep cuts littered my arms and back. Sasuke lent me one of his jackets in order to conceal the bandages and the fact that the only thing I could really wear was a low back cami that tied around my neck.

"Are you just planning on standing here all day?" Neji's voice came from behind me.

I jumped nearly a foot in the air and regretted it as pain shot up my arms. Swiftly I turned on my heels to face Neji. He gave me a questioning look.

"Hello to you too, Neji," I hissed as I crossed my arms.

"Something wrong, Kaida? You are acting strange today," he questioned.

"Nothing you need to know about," I snipped.

His eyes narrowed, well as much as I could see anyway with all the gauze and what not. He swiftly grabbed hold of my arm drawing me closer. I tried to hide the cringe from his actions. A new emotion flowed through his endless eyes. His hands worked fast and pushed the jacket away revealing the bandages. His features hardened.

"How did this happen?" he questioned, his voice dropping several octaves.

I turned my head from his stern gaze. I didn't understand why he'd be concerned or how he could get past my barrier so easily.

"Remember the reason you are here," he barked, grip tightening upon my forearm.

I cringed and gritted my teeth as pain erupted like fire up my arm.

"Itachi, alright? Let go!" I yelled ripping my arm away.

My features scrunched in pain. Neji's features were consumed with shock.

"Why would your brother do this to you?" Neji asked, a new emotion talking over his deep orbs.

I averted my eyes. I couldn't look into those eyes; I knew they'd break me down. They'd make me start blabbering with such a look that could peer so deep within me.

His cold fingers took hold of my chin and turned me towards him.

"Tell me," he whispered.

His voice so commanding, it broke down the last of my stone wall.

"I lost…to you…" I slowly murmured, averting my eyes.

Neji was surprised by this. He grabbed my hand and walked through the gate.

"We'll talk about this inside," he commanded.

His grip on my wrist was firm and I could tell he was angered by something. Could he really be angry that Itachi beats me? this thought surprised me.

Neji led me about the house in silence. I could see the anger roll off him.

"Your family knows I'm here right?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes and happy that you are," Neji stated.

That's surprising!

Neji turned into a room which I figured was Neji's room. The walls were plan and white with slight discoloration showing there once were things adoring the walls. A full sized bed sat in the corner closest to the door. A desk on the far wall and a dresser standing next to the closet were the only furniture really. Neji led me and sat me on the bed before rolling over his desk chair.

"Talk," he ordered.

I sighed this was going to take a while.

"So where to start?" I mused to myself more than Neji.

"Why would Itachi do this?" he indicated to the bandages.

"Well, my family hates your family and my brother shows tough love you could say. He takes out his anger in a more abusive way, you could say. So this is the result. I figure it's better for me to take it and not Sasuke, he's a bit of a wimp," I stated.

"And your father lets this happen?" Neji asked.

"Itachi's his favorite." I shrugged causing pain to shoot through me.

Neji shook his head; he knew that feeling all too well. I sighed. It should be around the time to check my bandages again. I turned to my bag, which lay to my left where it had landed when Neji pushed me to the bed. That sounds so wrong! */*

Neji watched me with curious eyes as I slipped out the various forms of bandages I had. I slipped the jacket off revealing my skull and cross bone cami/halter top. Slowly I started to unwrap the gauze. I felt Neji's eyes drawn into my skin. As I went to grab the replacements Neji's hands grabbed mine. My head shot up to give him a questioning look.

His hand ghostly crossed scares and bruises. His fingers traced along deep cuts and gashes. I could see what I thought was anger flash in his eyes.

"Neji, what's wrong?" I asked, his look somewhat frightened me.

He didn't respond. His grip tightened to the point I thought he was going to break my wrist.

"Ow, Neji, that hurts let go!"

I jerked trying to get out of his hold. It reminded me too much like Itachi's as he beat me. Neji's eyes widened, his hands retreated. I cowered back, flashes of the night before flooded my mind. I curled myself into a ball. Neji placed a soft hand on my shoulder. He pulled me swiftly to his chest, trying to calm me down.

"I'm sorry," He breathed as his head rested a top of mine.

"It's not your fault," I stuttered.

"The thought of him hurting you just infuriated me. I took it out on you. I'm sorry," He stated.

I took my head from his chest to look into his eyes.

"Why?" I queried.

He averted his eyes. He moved to grab something under his bed. He shoved a shoe box into my hands. I looked at him questionably, but open the box anyway. I found pictures of me varying in subject.

"What?" I was beyond confused.

"I've never hated you, I acted it because you've always shown hate towards me," Neji confessed, not looking at me.

My eyes widened in realization.

"I-I only showed you hate because my father taught me to hate Hyuugas," I stated.

Neji gave me a weird look.

"My father hates your uncle therefore all Hyuugas are the same," I quoted my father.

"I'll change your mind about that," Neji stated.

He took hold of my chin and brought his face close to mine leaving only centimeters between us. I felt my body lean forward closing the distance between us. Lava erupted in my veins, my head spinning violently. I pulled back gasping, he hand flying to my mouth. I was shocked at the feeling. Neji chuckled at me.

"Now let's get those cuts fixed up," Neji stated gently bandaging them up.


	4. Preparations for Christmas

Chapter 4

Preparations for Christmas

I smiled to myself as I pulled out another stand of lights. I had been here for nearly a week already and Neji was right he changed my mind on my views on the Hyuugas. All of them were relatively nice and really enjoyed having me there, which surprised me. I also found out that my father was being a big baby with his grudge against Hiroshi a long time ago. I sighed; I knew it would be like that. I felt a pair of arms encircle my waist.

"Hello Neji," I said still untangling the lights.

"Uncle said as soon as we finished this we can go Christmas shopping," Neji stated.

"Then we better hurry and get this done," I replied, turning in his arms to place a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I agree," he stated.

We tried to hand the lights as fast as possible, but that didn't work out well. Several hours passed before we were allowed to leave.

Neji and I walked down the street; hands intertwined looking at different things in the windows.

"Let's go over there," Neji suggested, gesturing across the street.

I looked up from the Akita puppy in the window at a store I knew very well. I nodded my head. We made our way across the street. I detached my hand from Neji's in order to get around the pact store. I picked up a shirt that said 'Destiny…Who gives a shit about what it says! I make my own destiny'. I giggled; Neji would murder me if I got him that. I let another giggle loose as I felt familiar arms embrace me.

"What you find so amusing?" Neji questioned into my ear.

I showed him the shirt and got an un-amused stare back which cause me to giggle again.

Neji slipped his hand in mine and started to pull me out the door. "Uncle is probably waiting on us."

I nodded. As we were pretty much running down the street I caught sight someone I wish I never would have to see again.

"How's the stay at the Hyuuga's?" Venom dripped from my brother's words.

"Better than being stuck with you!" I spat.

Apparently I had a death wish, or with Neji there I wasn't afraid of Itachi.

Itachi glared at me, hatred prominent in his eyes and I glared back; figured if I'm going to die anyway might as well make it worth it.

"You fell for the Hyuuga, huh? Was he good?" Itachi inquired.

"We haven't done that unlike you I'm not a slut. So why don't you just run along to your bitch Kisame and leave me alone," I snipped, anger filling me up.

Itachi's eyes narrowed and I smirked.

"That's right, I know all about your new boy toy," I stated.

Itachi huffed and stormed off brooding and probably go and fuck Kisame to get it out. Neji pulled me closer to him and smiled down at me.

"I just love it when you're feisty like that," He mused into my ear.

A blush spread across my cheeks rapidly.

"Um, aren't we suppose to be meeting your uncle?" I questioned, changing the subject.

Neji laughed at my feeble attempt to hide my embarrassment, but guided me towards the restaurant none the less.

"Kaida, Neji," Hiroshi called to us, "we were starting to get worried."

"Sorry, we were side tracked," I replied.

Hiroshi raised an eyebrow.

"We ran into Kaida's brother on the way over here," Neji stated, clearing up any doubt in his uncle's mind.

Hiroshi nodded and ushered us into the restaurant.

"So Neji, did you two finish up your shopping?" Hiroshi asked after we finished ordering.

"Not yet, we still have a few things to get," Neji replied.

"Kaida, how have you liked your stay so far?" Hiroshi was trying to keep up the conversation at the table.

"I've really enjoyed it," I stated.

"That's good. I hope you'll be able to change your father's mind too about us. If not for business, for yours and Neji's sake," Hiroshi stated.

A blush flooded my features causing all at the table to laugh. Hinata gave me a reassuring look knowing how I felt.

"Oh Hinata, how are things with that Uzamaki boy?" Hiroshi turned his attention to his eldest daughter, who in turn flushed with color as well.

Neji once again grabbed hold of my hand as we walked down the street.

"Do you want to stop anywhere special?" he asked.

"Well yes, but you have to stand outside while I go in," I replied.

Neji pouted, but agreed anyways as we stopped at a certain store.

"I won't be long," I reassured, handing him my bags.

I knew exactly what to get him.


	5. Christmas at the Hyuuga's

Chapter 5

Christmas at the Hyuuga's

"Good morning," I hummed as I was roused from my slumber with lips on my forehead.

My eyes fluttered open to meet light lavender ones.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered.

"It certainly is," I stated, snuggling into his chest.

"And why's that?" Neji asked.

"It actually feels like it here. Father hates this time of year and is always in an especially foul mood," I explained.

"And you're spending it with me," Neji beamed.

"That's a plus too," I replied.

I tilted my head to capture his lips. Neji's lips were a centimeter away when his uncle yelled for us. I sighed deeply in annoyance. Neji was first to move; he knew today wasn't a good day to piss off the older male.

"Come on, let's go. Breakfast is ready," Neji offered his hand.

I reluctantly took his hand and got up from the warmth of the bed. We changed quickly before heading downstairs for breakfast.

"its present time," Hiroshi called, slipping on his Santa hat.

He ran about the living room handing out presents. I watched and took a few pictures of excited faces. I tried to be happy too, but memories bubbled over. I stared at the floor with a sour expression. A finger slipped under my chin and lifted my gaze up.

"What's wrong?" Neji questioned.

I shook my head trying to brush it off.

"Tell me," he ordered softly.

"Just memories," I breathed.

Neji kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry. Try to be happy please?"

"I'll try," I answered.

I forced a small smile. Neji sighed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Kaida, this one's for you," Hiroshi stated handing me a rectangular box.

I smiled my thanks with a nod. I gave Neji a side glance as I opened the top to reveal rose quartz karma beads. I flipped the box repeatedly to figure out a way to remove the beads which wasn't working well. I heard Neji laugh which earned him a glare which in turn caused other's to laugh.

Neji grabbed the box and effortlessly removed the beads. I glared at the box.

"Not fair!" I whined.

"I'm smarter than the box," Neji replied as if I was a five year old.

"What are you implying?" my glare redirected itself at Neji.

"Nothing, Kaida, nothing at all," Neji mused.

"Lair," I glared.

Hiroshi laughed at us, drawing our attention to him. He pointed up. My gaze fallowed his finger; a branch of mistletoe hung above our heads. My cheeks flushed with color at the realization and I turned back to Neji.

"Its tradition," Hiroshi practically sang.

Neji smirked as he leaned forward. I slipped my eyes closed and moved forward. The gap between us closed. His lips captured mine. My heart rate rose rapidly as an electric charge flowed through me. Neji's hand caressed my cheek before slipping to my neck. My hand lifted to his cheek. Neji's tongue slipped past my lips. Flashes from cameras erupted and we pulled apart. I smiled at Neji as he placed his forehead against mine. We pulled apart with smiles. My cheeks flushed with color as family members showed me the pictures they had taken and Neji just laughed at me.

Hiroshi handed Neji a present, one which I recognized. Neji gave me a look as he opened the present. I giggled. I knew he wouldn't like the gag gift, but oh well. He lifted the tin that looked like a first aid kit. He glared at me, so I popped it open to show him some material wraps of different colors.

"You never told me what you wanted," I stated in my defense as he glared.

"That's because I've already got you," he replied.

"What did you get that out of a romance novel?" I accused.

"Maybe," Neji smirked at me.

He pulled me close and kissed me hard. As Neji would say, this was our destiny come true.


End file.
